


Batons

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi goes looking for her batons, and finds Skye using them in an unexpected way in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batons

Bobbi had been searching for her batons and couldn't understand where they had gotten to, she hardly ever let them out of her sight. She was just about to give up her search, when she heard something coming from the gym. She entered the room suspiciously, hiding behind a locker, when she spotted Skye sitting on a nearby chair. She was about to call out when suddenly Skye pulled her trousers down, her eyes widening when Skye even pulled down her panties. It wasn't easy to see from her view, but Bobbi could tell that Skye was wet, and felt a familiar coil of heat in her abdomen. Suddenly Skye pulled out one of her batons from behind her and slowly started to tease her entrance. Bobbi's jaw dropped when she realised that Skye was masturbating with her baton. Skye let out a loud moan when the baton dipped inside her, her head falling back.

"Oh God" Skye moaned, going right to Bobbi's clit.

It didn't take long for Skye to start crying out, the pleasure seemingly almost overpowering her, as a few moments later she came on Bobbi's baton with a moan.

"You've got to try this" Skye stated, but got no reply.

"I know you're there Bobbi...liked the show, huh?" Skye questioned.

"I...no...it's just..." Bobbi trailed off.

"Come here" Skye ushered.

Bobbi followed, until Skye pushed her down onto the seat she was just sitting on, still bare below the waist.

"Um Skye...panties?" Bobbi suggested.

"Oh right" Skye smirked, picking them up and then pressing them against Bobbi's mouth and nose.

Bobbi gasped in shock, the heady smell and the wetness turning her on even more. While she was distracted, Skye had pulled off her own trousers and panties.

"I thought you might need some foreplay...but I guess not" Skye grinned, teasing her entrance and feeling how wet she was.

She then started to tease Bobbi's entrance with the baton, who bit her lip, feeling Skye's wetness mixing with her. Skye quickly kneeled, and spread Bobbi's legs as far as they could go.

"God, I'm going to eat you out so hard after this" Skye mumbled, giving Bobbi's pussy a quick lick.

"Please" Bobbi begged, bucking her hips.

Instantly, Skye dipped the large rod inside her, making Bobbi moan.

"Oh yeah, that's a good girl" Skye went on, as she started to thrust the baton into Bobbi.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about doing this before" Skye insisted, as she thrust harder.

"Oh God, it's so much...I..." Bobbi stuttered.

Skye quickly pulled Bobbi's top up and unhooked her bra, instantly latching onto a nipple.

"Skye" Bobbi moaned.

"Um...it's Daisy now, remember?" Skye smirked, pulling away as she pulled the baton out.

"No! Please, Sk-Daisy, I'm so close, please!" Bobbi pleaded.

With a smirk, Skye lowered herself onto Bobbi's lap, straddling the blonde, and moving their hips until their clit's touched.

"F-fuck" Bobbi moaned, as Skye started to thrust her hips into her.

"Yeah, that's it" Skye stated, as Bobbi bucked her hips, meeting her rhythm.

Soon Bobbi's hips were bucking wildly, so close to coming, and from the way Skye...Daisy was moaning, she was close to her.

"Oh...Oh yes, yes, Bobbi!" Skye shouted, coming onto Bobbi's pussy.

"Yes, yes, Skye!" Bobbi cried, as she came too.

Bobbi had hardly had time to recover when suddenly her baton was thrusted back into her.

"No, too much, too much" Bobbi said, shaking her head.

"This is your punishment for calling me Skye...don't pretend you don't love it" She smirked, as Bobbi started to thrust against the baton.

 


End file.
